


No Control of My Body

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Have I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control of My Body

Logan walks into the club, the heavy thump of the bass pulsing in his ears. He heads straight to the bar, perching himself on a stool, and orders a cold beer. He hands the bartender a ten dollar bill as he slides the cold bottle to Logan. He receives the change seconds later and stuffs it into his pocket before picking up the bottle and turning in his seat, his eyes scanning over the dancefloor.

The club is jam packed, a sea of bodies pressing into and against each other. Logan drinks slowly, reveling in the way the cold beverage travels down his throat. Before he knows it, he’s drained the last dredges of his beer. He turns and sets it on the counter, signaling that he’s good for now when the bartender asks if he’d like another.

Logan climbs off the barstool and heads to the dancefloor, pushing through the throng of dancing bodies until he finds a less congested area. He stands there nervously, feeling a little awkward and out of place before he lets the music take control, lets the rhythm of the song pump through his veins. He lets himself get lost in the music, his body moving smoothly.

He jumps slightly as a pair of hands land on his waist and a warm body presses against his back. He throws caution to the wind as a new song starts and proceeds to let the stranger control the movements of their bodies. The unknown person behind him is controlling every move, pushing and pulling and pressing every which way he can. It’s a little awkward, but Logan finds that he’s enjoying it, and from the sounds of it, the person behind him is enjoying it, too.

Logan feels a puff of warm air against his neck before the press of lips and swipe of tongue. It rattles him to his core, ripping an unexpected moan from his mouth. He flushes in embarrassment and closes his mouth firmly, his lips pressed into a tight line. He breathes slowly, attempting to calm his nerves as he turns in the stranger’s hold, the stranger loosening his grip and giving Logan the space he needs.

Logan stands there, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as his eyes travel up and down the person standing before him. He’s gorgeous, all height and muscle, his eyes shining brightly under the pulsing lights of the club. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his face is flushed and Logan fucking wants.

“Have I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes,” Logan blurts, mentally berating himself as soon as the words leave his mouth.

The guy laughs, a deep, hearty sound that’s music to Logan’s ears that nearly has him dropping to his knees.

“That’s uh. That’s a good line,” the guy says, his laugh dying down slightly. “Does it work often?”

Logan just stares, slightly bewildered that this gorgeous specimen didn’t run the second he opened his mouth. 

“I uh-I don’t know. I’ve never actually used it before, or any other pick-up line for that matter. It kind of just slipped out,” Logan replies, his voice trembling and unsure.

“Huh. Well, would you like to get a drink?” he asks, removing his hand from Logan’s hip and offering it for Logan to grab.

Logan nods, clasping their hands together and allowing the unknown guy to pull him from the dancefloor and over to the bar. There’s only one available stool so Logan offers it up, the guy declining and signaling for Logan to sit. Logan takes it gladly, his body already feeling slightly worn down. He orders two beers and reaches into his pocket before he’s stopped, the guy placing one hand on his arm as the other pulls his wallet from his back pocket, a quiet ‘I’ve got this’ spilling from his lips.

“So, uh, what’s your name?” Logan asks, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck sheepishly.

“James. Yours?”

James. James.

“L-logan,” he stutters out in response, his head swimming with thoughts and images of him crying out James’s name.

“Logan. Mmm, I like it,” James says in approval.

‘Oh god, just please say my name forever. Love the way it sounds coming from your mouth,’ Logan thinks to himself.

They stay at the bar, sipping their beers idly as they watch the dancefloor. Logan’s not quite sure what to do, what to say. 

James finishes his beer first, setting the empty bottle on the counter. “Wanna dance?” he asks, whispering hotly into Logan’s ear.

Logan nods, gulping down the remainder of his beer and setting the empty bottle next to James’s. James leads him back onto the dancefloor and immediately presses their bodies together, his hands landing on Logan’s hips, his thumbs sneaking under the fabric of Logan’s shirt and brushing against the slightly protruding bones. Logan hums in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around James’s neck and toying with the hair at the nape of James’s neck. Their bodies move together fluidly, the music pulsing around them.

James lets his hands fall away from Logan’s hips, Logan mimicking his actions and letting his hands fall from James’s neck. Logan turns and presses his back to James’s front, his arms going back to wrap around James’s neck. James replaces his hands on Logan’s hips, gripping tightly as he grinds his hips into Logan’s ass. Logan keens, his head falling back and resting against James’s chest. James takes it as an invitation and begins mouthing at the salty skin, sucking lightly at his pulse point. Logan moans deep in his throat, grinding back against James.

James moves his hand lower, pressing against the fly of Logan’s jeans. Logan’s mouth falls open in response, a stream of expletives panted out.

“Let’s get out of here,” James says into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Logan replies immediately.

James and Logan hurry out of the club, James pulling Logan to his car. He presses him against the passenger side door and smashes their lips together, licking hotly into Logan’s mouth.

Logan pushes him away gently, answering James’s unvoiced question with, “not here, your house. Need you naked and in a bed.”

James groans and races to the other side of the car, unlocking the doors and sliding in, Logan following suit. They fasten their seatbelts and James starts up the car, peeling out of the parking lot as if his life depends on it.

Logan’s breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing mind and nerves. James keeps glancing sideways at Logan, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to figure out what to say. He opts for nothing and keeps his mouth closed, and before he knows it, he’s pulling into the driveway of his house. He kills the engine and rips off the seatbelt, darting out of the car and racing to the other side to open Logan’s door and pull him into the house.

Once they’re inside, James pushes Logan up against the door and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. He releases it and proceeds to lick at it, feeling the slight indentations from where his teeth were. Logan moans, slipping his tongue out and flicking it against James’s. James is caught slightly off-guard but goes with it, their tongues flicking and sliding together before he takes control, using his tongue to push Logan’s back. He licks at Logan’s teeth, flicks his tongue against his palate, and sucks at his plush bottom lip before pulling away, dragging Logan with him to his bedroom.

James shoves Logan onto the bed as he stands there, his fingers tripping as he tries to unbutton his shirt. He groans in frustration and settles for pulling it open, the buttons popping off and flying in every direction. He finally removes the offending garment and tosses it to the floor, then reaches to the hem of Logan’s shirt and pulls it off easily. He unbuttons Logan’s pants and pulls the zipper down before hooking his fingers into the waistband and sliding them down Logan’s legs, leaving him in only his boxers. James’s mouth waters as he stares at the bulge forming and it takes every ounce of restraint he can muster not to rip the boxers off. He busies himself by removing his own jeans, folding them and turning to place them carefully in his laundry basket

“Are you ever going to come over here and join me?” Logan asks, a hint of desperation and irritation in his voice.

“Eager, are we?” James counters cockily.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Logan says so quietly James almost misses it.

James freezes where he stands when he turns around. Logan is laid out on the bed, his legs spread obscenely as he palms himself through his boxers, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Jesus fuck,” James breathes, quickly making his way over and climbing on the bed next to Logan. He pulls Logan’s hand away and replaces it with his own, squeezing firmly. Logan’s hips rise off the bed as he bucks up into the touch, a throaty moan spilling from his lips.

James snakes his hand under the fabric and wraps it tightly around Logan’s cock, stroking slowly from base to tip. He licks at Logan’s collarbone, biting down gently where it meets his shoulder.

Logan trails his hand over the curves and valleys of James’s abdomen before sliding his hand past the elastic waistband of James’s boxer-briefs, working his hand at the same tempo James is.

The air around them is filled with the pleasure-filled sighs escaping their lips and the rustle of fabric where their hands are moving.

“James, James, need you in me, please,” Logan pants.

James is immediately on board, his hand quickly retreating from Logan’s boxers. Logan swipes his thumb over the head of James’s cock before removing his hand and pulling off his own boxers as James removes his.

James turns and rifles through his bedside dresser, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom. He tosses the condom to the side and flicks open the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. He situates himself between Logan’s spread legs, trailing his hand down Logan’s cock, brushing the tips of his fingers lightly over Logan’s balls and stopping right at Logan’s hole. He rubs a slick finger around the ring of muscle before pressing two digits in, stopping knuckle-deep as he allows Logan to relax around him before he presses them in further, crooking them up and into Logan’s prostate.

“There, right there. More,” Logan cries out, pushing back onto James’s fingers.

James obliges and begins thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight heat, pressing his fingers against Logan’s prostate each time.

“Fuck me, please James, fuck me now.”

James withdraws his fingers and grabs the condom, ripping the packet open with slippery fingers. Logan grabs it from his hand, pulling the condom out of the wrapper and rolling it onto James’s leaking cock. James grabs the lube and squirts some into his hand before tossing the tube to the side. He slicks up his cock and moves in closer to Logan, pressing the tip of his cock against Logan’s slick hole. He pushes forward slightly, groaning as he sinks in. He pauses when he’s buried to the hilt, waiting for Logan to give him the go-ahead.

“Move,” Logan breathes out.

James nods, pulling back until only the tip of his cock is resting inside before thrusting forward, angling his hips and striking Logan’s prostate.

“Yeah, yes. Just like that, right there. Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Logan rambles, fisting his hands in his hair.

“So fucking tight, Logan. You feel so good around me,” James whispers, thrusting wildly into Logan.

Logan is panting, whining, thrashing, his orgasm creeping up slowly as he thrusts back against James. James reaches down, wrapping his hand around Logan’s dick and stroking tightly, his wrist flicking on every upstroke. He rubs the palm of his hand over the head, a trail of pre-come clinging to it. He uses it to ease the slide as he picks up speed, his hand working fast as his thrusts become erratic.

“Oh god, oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Logan shouts, his eyes shut tightly.

“Open your eyes and come for me, baby,” James moans, his own orgasm moments away.

“James, oh god, James,” Logan cries, his hips jerking and his body convulsing as he spills hotly onto his stomach and James’s hand.

“So fucking gorgeous, Logan, fuck, oh god, Logan,” James gasps, the added stimulation of Logan clenching around him pushing him over the edge. He slows his movements before stopping altogether, pulling out of Logan and climbing off the bed, standing on shaky legs as he removes the condom, tying it closed and tossing it into the wastebasket. 

“You were right,” he says, climbing into the bed next to Logan.

“Hmm?” Logan responds, his eyes already closed.

“About this whole thing: going to that club and pretending to be strangers. One of the best orgasms ever, seriously,” James explains.

“Told you so,” Logan replies, fighting off a yawn. “I wasn’t sure it’d work, though. I mean, you’re not even 21 yet, so I wasn’t sure you’d be able to get in. How did you get in?”

“Fake I.D.,” James laughs.

“I didn’t know you had one,” Logan says sleepily, curling up against James.

“I didn’t. I had it made once you suggested this whole thing because I knew I wouldn’t be able to get in any other way,” James answers, wrapping an arm around Logan.

Logan laughs quietly as he reaches down, pulling the thin sheet over him and James. They lay there quietly, wrapped in each other’s embrace as they drift off to sleep.

Yeah, Logan really does have the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened after listening to Usher's "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" one too many times on repeat.


End file.
